


Бечевка

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойши запускает воздушного змея с семейством Кикумару</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бечевка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [String](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108322) by chocolate_chip. 



– Ойши, ты совсем не смотришь! 

Смущенно закашлявшись, Ойши поднял глаза к небу, уповая на то, что налетевший ветер остудит его пылающие щеки. На самом деле он смотрел – просто не на воздушного змея. Его внимание было приковано к Эйджи, лицо которого раскраснелось от воодушевления и свежего воздуха, подаренного первым по-настоящему теплым весенним днем. В устремленных ввысь голубых глазах Эйджи отражалась небесная синева. 

Воздушный змей был сделан в виде рыбы, ярко-алой и достаточно большой, чтобы достойно представлять любое семейство, даже столь многочисленное и требовательное, как у Эйджи. Рыба гордо реяла на ветру, блестя на солнце разноцветной чешуей. На каждого из домочадцев Кикумару приходилось по раскрашенной вручную чешуйке, потому что, разумеется, простой воздушный змей был для них недостаточно хорош. Ойши до сих пор отчетливо помнил тот день, когда мама Эйджи вручила ему кисточку. Он потянулся к неяркому зеленому, но Эйджи сказал:

– Нет, Ойши! Давай золотой, как у меня!

И теперь, глядя, как две золотые чешуйки выделяются на парящем над ними высоко в небе алом стяге, Ойши не мог сдержать улыбки. 

Впрочем, воздушный змей был не способен удержать его внимание надолго – взгляд Ойши то и дело обращался к Эйджи, чьи обутые в потрепанные кроссовки ноги, казалось, вот-вот оттолкнутся от земли. Эйджи был словно рожден для воздуха – ходьбе по тротуару он предпочитал прогулки по бордюрам и заграждениям. Даже то небольшое расстояние, что разделяло зоомагазин и «Макдональдс», Эйджи частенько проходил, раскинув руки в стороны, словно противясь силе притяжения. Он как будто был готов взлететь – всегда. 

Словно снежинка, подумал Ойши, легкая и неповторимая, или яркий осенний лист, подхваченный порывом холодного ветра. А может, как лепестки цветов, нежно белеющие по весне на деревьях, танцующие сложный, изысканный танец на колышущихся ветвях. Если повезет, можно поймать один или два, когда они весело кружатся в воздухе, сжать в руке, сохранить. А если не повезет, они растворятся в голубом небе – как ни щурь глаза, пытаясь их разглядеть. 

Вот только Эйджи так и не улетел. 

Ойши всегда был приземленным. Именно так называли его окружающие, когда хотели отметить, какой он уважаемый и зрелый. Здравомыслящий. Рассудительный. Надежный. Такой обычно следит, чтобы все шло как надо. «Словно якорь» – именно так обычно говорили, расхваливая его достоинства. Ойши часто думал о якорях, больших, тяжелых и неподъемных, которые когда-то использовались на дирижаблях и аэростатах. Якорь удерживал их на месте. Не позволял оторваться от земли.

 Эйджи отмотал слишком много бечевки, и воздушный змей, задрожав, внезапно начал падать вниз. Эйджи не сводил с него взволнованных глаз.

– Поднимайся, поднимайся! – бормотал он отчаянно.

Любому было ясно, если змей и вправду упадет с такой высоты, повреждения окажутся непоправимыми. К тому же, подумалось Ойши, никто не понимает боль падения лучше Эйджи.

– Ня, Ойши! 

– Ты слишком сильно стравил! – укорил друга Ойши. – Надо немного смотать.

Он подхватил провисающую бечевку и намотал ее на руку, поморщившись, когда воздушный змей снова устремился ввысь, и она, натянувшись, больно врезалась в тело. Эйджи торопливо смотал излишек бечевки на катушку.

– Ойши, давай бечевку возьмешь ты. У тебя это лучше получается. 

Ойши не знал, что его радует больше – улыбка Эйджи или мимолетное прикосновение пальцев, когда тот передал ему катушку. Эйджи плюхнулся на траву, протянул руки к небу, и Ойши не сумел сдержать ответной улыбки.

 В конце концов, чтобы воздушный змей мог летать, ему необходима бечевка.


End file.
